So You Want To Be A Dancer?
by Bad Wolf Paradox
Summary: A vacation. Just a simple vacation, that's what Jill's trip to Castanet Island was supposed to be. But things are never simple with a certain blue-haired carpenter around. Pairing: Luke  ToT/AP  x Jill  AnWL/DS Cute  with cameo from Selena


A/N:: Yet another spawn from a Harvest Moon roleplay I'm a part of, yet another non-canon paring. I sort of wish this was a heart event in Animal Parade just so your character could wear a belly dancer outfit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>A vacation. Just a simple vacation, that's what Jill's trip to Castanet Island was supposed to be. Being that Forget-Me-Not Valley rarely had any festivals, she thought it would be fun to attend one of Castanet's festivals, the Flower Festival. (And no, Jill wasn't going to admit to wanting to see Luke.) Luke, Kasey, and Molly seemed to be really excited about this festival when they talked to Jill although none would explain it to her, wanting to keep it a surprise. <em>Geez, I don't see what's so fun about it?<em> She thought to herself as the boat finally reached the shore, _Maybe there's a competition or something…_

The day of the festival, Jill heard a knock on the door of her room at Ocarina Inn, "Who is it?" she called out to whoever was behind the door, "The door is open by the way."

The door quickly opened to reveal Luke grinning at her eagerly. "Hi Jilly! Are you ready? Yeah you look ready. Let's go! It's about to start." Before Jill could even speak, Luke grabbed her by the wrist and practically dragged her down to the Town Square. Even Jill, who always ran around Forget-Me-Not Valley in a rush, had a hard time catching up with him. Soon enough they made it to Town Square in time for Mayor Hamilton to announce the start of the Flower Festival. She gasped at the sudden beauty of the place. IT was as if this wasn't the same Town Square but rather a magical garden decorated with reds, yellows, blues, and greens. Balls of lights were stringed across the sky, connected by lamp posts and the church steeple. Luke waited patiently for Jill to soak it all in before grabbing her wrist again and showing her around. She hardly left his side, too mystified to even realize she should feel embarrassed like she normally would.

At some point during the festival, everyone gathered at the fountain for a performance by the local dancer Selena. The men seemed especially excited about it and Jill, who had never met Selena, had no idea what was in store for her. So as the tanned-skinned beauty sauntered in front of everyone, it finally occurred to what kind of dancer she was: a belly dancer. Her moves seemed to hypnotize all of the men in the audience like a snake charmer with her hips sashaying back and forth to the rhythm of the music. She was clearly good at what she did and at the end of the song, Jill found herself clapping along with everyone else although she wasn't quite comfortable with it. Not with the dance but its effects on the audience.

Once the festival was over, Luke and Jill lingered a bit afterwards, slowly walking back to the inn.

"Sooooo, Jill, did you enjoy the festival?" he asked, slinging an arm around her shoulder, "Had fun?"

"Yeah it was a lot of fun actually. The cherry blossoms were so beautiful."

"Oh oh! You know what was my favorite part?"

"Let me guess, Selena's dance"

"Yeah! How'd you guess?" Luke looked concerned when Jill frowned and shrugged his arm away, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"I don't see what was so great about that dance. I bet I could easily learn it."

"I don't know Jill… Selena did say it took her some time to be that good."

"I'll show you then Luke! I'll learn how to bellydance within a month."

And with that, she stomped off, leaving a confused Luke behind. _Girls are so weird sometimes._ He thought to himself, turning around and walking to his own home, _Or maybe that's just Jill._

Jill quickly learned that she wouldn't be able to learn how to bellydance by herself. She was hardly a dancer in the first place. Luckily, her mother had a friend who was apt in all sorts of dance types. However, the first day of her attempt to learn how to belly dance, the family friend almost kicked her out.

"Darling, how dare you come into my studio without the proper equipment." the blond woman huffed, taking a long breath from her cigarette.

Jill looked down at the outfit she wore: a short-sleeved white long tank and black leggings with black flats. She didn't see what else she needed. She looked back up at her teacher, who wore black heels, thigh-high stockings peeking out from underneath a business skirt and a white blouse. Then it occurred to her.

"Wait, you don't mean I have to wear that outfit too?" Jill asked, referring to the image of Selena in her head, "I don't think I'm ready to wear that…"

"Nonsense darling. How can you truly become one with that dance if you refuse to wear the customary outfit?" she waved her hand at the thought, ash falling from her cigarette, "Now now, I believe I have an extra one in the back."

Jill didn't have the heart to tell her teacher that she wasn't interested in becoming "one with the dance." Nor did she want to admit that she was only doing this to prove something to a boy. So from then on, every day for a month, Jill went down to the city in that suggestive orange and gold outfit, baring her midriff and jiggling with every step she took. It was embarrassing for her, the farmer who rarely showed any skin outside of her arms, neck, and face (unless you count the rare days she went to the beach). Those 3 hour sessions were torturous in the humid studio and many times Jill felt close to fainting. But soon enough, the month was over and it was time to show what she had learned. The teacher recommended that Jill spend some more time in her class but Jill politely refused. Ready or not, she had to complete her one-sided bet.

She made another trip back up to Castanet Island, switching into her orange and gold outfit. Luke was already by the place they agreed to meet, the beach by the Lighthouse (for the sheer purpose that not many people would see them there as per Jill). Arms crossed over her midriff, the feeling of fear lumped up in her throat. _What if I suck? I'm only going to make her look better_, she thought to herself, standing in front of him on the sand, hesitating to remove her jacket, _No no, this is no time for you to get nervous. Whatever happens, happens._

Luke watched curiously as Jill slowly removed her jacket, resisting the urge to ask her if she was doing a strip tease. She looked too nervous to be teased and he didn't want to provoker her. He was interested in seeing her dance in any case. But he wasn't expecting for her to wear… well that outfit. His jaw almost dropped as shetossed her jacket to the side and began her dance. Her movements almost mimicked Selena's dance, hips rocking and arms swaying. There was only one problem: Jill looked completely awkward. Perhaps it was her nervousness or maybe it was the lack of music. Either way, she felt more and more embarrassed as a light pink blush touched her cheeks with Luke staring at her intently. Soon enough her dance was over and Jill collapsed on the sand next to Luke.

"So… What did you think?" she asked with hesitation.

When Luke burst out laughing, she covered her face, feeling all the more stupid.

"Shut up Like, I get the point. I was horrible."

"No no, it's not that… Ah Jill, I have a question. Why did you want to do this?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Were you jealous~?" He grinned when Jill blushed more.

"Don't be silly." when he gave her a skeptical look, she sighed, "I just wanted to prove that it wasn't anything special, that's all. I guess it didn't exactly go as planned."

"But Jill, Selena's dance is special. Because it's her dance. Wait now don't give me that 'Not-helping-Luke' face. Let me explain. If you wanted to impress me or anything else, you were better off doing what you were good at. Because I like the things you're good at."

"…Goddess Luke. Why is it every time I talk to you, you say something completely right and make me feel like a dummy?" She sighed, sitting up straight, "But yeah… It was kind of silly of me to start a competition just because they could do something better than me."

Luke swung an arm around Jill's shoulder, "It's alright though. I liked your dance anyways. I think if you practiced you could go toe to toe with Selena."

"I bet you say that to all the belly dancers."

"I only know two and you're the first of the two I told this soo…." Luke smiled at Jill, earning a smile in return, "By the way Jill?"

"Yeah?"

"I think your outfit was kind of sexy though."

"…I should punch you right now."

"That blush says otherwise~"

So the people of Castanet were treated to an interesting sight, a farmer clad in a belly dancer outfit, chasing after a certain blue haired carpenter. A normal day on the island.


End file.
